


Strip for me

by eikokazama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Freaking Weird, M/M, Read at your own discretion, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikokazama/pseuds/eikokazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a stripper. His boss has a new partner everyday, but fires Ciel when the college student doesn't accept to go to his house and be the only one for him. Basically, Sebastian is a selfish idiot who only thinks about doing it. Even so, he follows Ciel to his apartment. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time using this website. I hadn't noticed the rule of no MA back at Fanfiction, so I ended up being reported, unfortunately, even though all of my stories are still there. I had to move from that house, so a few of my readers recommended that I move here. So far, this website is rather easy to use, so I look forward to living here from now on.

Ciel wiped his sweaty forehead with a towel as he made his way to the showers. Ever since he joined the male dancing club, he had men after him wherever he went. It was a stripping club, to be exact, so he always discarded of his clothes and only left his underwear in the end of every performance. Unfortunately, he had to pay the college fees, and the salary for a stripper like him was good. After all, he could work at night and study by daytime. But the problem ever since he joined a year ago had been his boss. Every time he saw the man, he was accompanied of a different guy pretty much every single day. Each of them were cute, but none of them would come to the club and spend time with his boss twice. The worse of all were the places he picked to do his indecent acts.

Sighing, Ciel threw the towel onto his shoulder. He opened the door to the showers and stopped mid-step. There was his boss at it again, fucking a cute guy, but this time against Ciel's locker. What nerve to do such a thing when he knew perfectly that his employee had finished his performance. What now? Could he interrupt them? Ciel widened his eyes slightly once his boss glanced at him sideways. “Uh... I... I need that... locker,” he said quietly. The cute guy seemed so into it by how loud he moaned that he didn't want to bother him.

Once his boss pulled out, the other guy protested. “Let's continue this in my office,” he said and zipped his black pants. It seemed that he didn't even have time to take off his white shirt and black vest. Well, it would be a lot of work to take that all off.

“Nah, I don't feel like doing it anymore. Three rounds in a row is enough,” the cute guy said, pulling his pants up.

Ciel stared at them. Three rounds? How could his boss do that everyday? He watched the unknown man walk by him while fixing his messy hair. It wasn't surprise that his boss didn't go after him. It became awkward. Now he was alone with his boss. “I'm going to take a shower and leave for today,” Ciel said, chuckling slightly, and went to his locker. He didn't want to touch it, though.

“Did you get good tips tonight?” the tall man asked, looking down at Ciel as if he was far more superior than him.

Nodding, Ciel opened the locker with the tips of his fingers. His heart beat quicker. The silence was strange, and he was only in his underwear. Ciel was in the same spot and almost position as that cute guy.

“You don't have to feel uncomfortable by what you saw. It's not the first time you see that anyway,” the man finally said. His voice tone was low and deep. It was clear that he'd been checking Ciel out.

“Actually, I do,” Ciel muttered. “Can't you just take them to your house or stay in your office? Mr. Michaelis, you've even done it in the middle of the hallway.” In fact, Ciel wasn't the only stripper. All of the cute guys who came here so far had the same job, but at the end of every night, he always ended up the only actual worker in this club.

Sebastian tilted one end of his lips up into a strange grin. “I don't take just about anyone to my own house. And I've done it too many times in the office. New places are more exciting,” he said, leaning closer to the young man. “You know, you're in the perfect position. Why don't you substitute that guy?”

Ciel turned around, frowning up at his boss. “Don't think that I'm like them. You were just... in  _ that guy _ , remember? I'm not going to spread my legs for someone that easily. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready and leave before I miss my train.”

“Hm... You're the first one to reject me. That's fun,” Sebastian said, his gaze not wavering from Ciel's body.

Rolling his eyes, Ciel took his things out. He got dress in a hurry. “I'll take a shower at home. You're weird,” he mumbled mostly to himself. He threw his sports bag onto his shoulder and rushed out of the showers.

* * *

 

The following night, Ciel went to work carefully. He wouldn't want to run into his boss after what he had told him. He had twenty minutes to get ready for his first of two performances. Ciel came to a stop once he spotted Sebastian stepping out of his office. Gulping, he turned around and walked away. He needed to wait for a while before he went to the locker room.

“Hey,” his boss called, making him stop abruptly. “Come here.”

He'd been spotted after all. Ciel looked over his shoulder before he nodded slightly and approached the man. Was Sebastian going to fire him? “Yes?”

“You still have time. Come to my office,” Sebastian told him and opened the door for him.

Ciel walked inside. “Is something the matter?” he asked quietly as he watched his boss closing the door. The man motioned him to sit on the chair in front of the desk, which he did.

Instead of sitting, Sebastian slid his hands into his pockets. “I won't ask you why you still come to work after seeing what I've been doing,” he started, strolling slowly behind the young man from one end of the room to the other. “But I'd like to propose something to you.” He glanced down at Ciel staring at him. “I stop bringing guys into the club to fuck them and you'll come to my house. To be exact, you'll come over so we can do it. You would be the only one, obviously.”

“What are you talking about?!” Ciel questioned him, scowling. “Do you think that because you're saying that I should just go along? I might be a stripper, but I already told you that won't spread my legs like the others. And who knows if one of them passed something to you.” He stood when Sebastian shook his head. “I have to go now.” How could his boss talk as if he could get whoever he wanted? Sure Sebastian was handsome, but he couldn't keep it in his pants for more than two days.

Sebastian pursed his lips. “I guess that I should fire you, then,” he said when Ciel opened the door.

Ciel turned around. “I need this job, but not to this point. You're an idiot,” he shouted. He slammed the door shut and paced straight to the exit. Sebastian sounded like a brat—Everything about him screamed “I'm an asshole”.

Once he arrived to his apartment, he threw his sports bag onto his bed. Ciel lay on it and covered his head under the pillow. He had no job now. Sebastian had offered him to be the only one... Ciel sat up, crossing his legs and hugging the pillow to his chest. Did that mean that his boss liked him to the point of getting rid of everyone else? He quickly shook his head so much that his hair hit his face. Sebastian was most likely lying. How could he go from a new guy everyday to only one? Impossible.

The doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, Ciel got up and went to get the door. It could only be a neighbor, since the front door of the apartment was closed. He opened it and asked, “Yes?”. Everything came to a halt. He turned his eyes up to the sight of Sebastian looking at him. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I canceled my  _ meeting _ with someone because of you, and no one is taking my calls,” the man said and invited himself into the apartment. He closed the door, looking around. “What a small place.”

Ciel still couldn't believe that Sebastian had come to his apartment. The tall man shifted his attention to him, making him flinch. “You should leave. I don't work for you anymore,” he said.

“What a pity,” Sebastian said sarcastically. “Now you have to take responsibility. I need it tonight.”

“What are you? A sex addict?” Ciel shouted and opened the door. “Leave. You're the one who sticks your  _ thing _ into anything that moves. That's not my fault!”

Grinning, his boss pressed the palm of his hand flat on the door and closed it. “I'm not going anywhere until I get it,” he told the young man. Sebastian leaned down and pulled Ciel onto his shoulder. “You're the one who's going to give that to me.”

Ciel kicked and punched everywhere he could as the tall man carried him further into the apartment. He widened his eyes. They were in his bedroom. “Let me go, you pervert!” He was thrown onto the bed and Sebastian jumped on him.

“This is going to be good,” Sebastian whispered, and shoved his head under Ciel's shirt.

He froze. Sebastian brushed his tongue all over his nipples and pinched them with his skillful fingers. Ciel didn't want to react to him, but his body betrayed him. He arched his back, everything that this man did going straight to his crotch. He tried to close his legs once Sebastian positioned himself between his thighs, but he couldn't get away. The man was too good by the way he reached every sensitive spot. Ciel's mind clouded as Sebastian grind his crotch against him, the bed creaking slightly.

His ex-boss moved from under his shirt to look at him. “This is the expression I want to see. I'm about to explode just looking at you.” Sebastian crawled backwards and yanked the young man's pants off. His crimson eyes were darkened in lust.

“No way! You're not taking this any further. Get away from me,” he demanded, but Sebastian didn't waste a second and got his member into his mouth. Ciel couldn't help but to moan and arch his back with how good it felt. He turned his half-lidded eyes down at the other man bobbing his head up and down. The way Sebastian's tongue and hands moved all over it took Ciel over the edge, and he came into the man's mouth. He bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't make a sound, and gripped the other man's hair with both hands. He didn't want Sebastian to know how good he'd been. Ciel went limp, panting and sweating. His heart pounded in his chest, and his whole body shook in bliss.

“Beautiful,” Sebastian uttered while covering Ciel's member with the pants. He got on top of Ciel. “Now that you're satisfied, I can only satisfy myself later. Now I have plenty to fantasize about.” He pressed a light kiss to the young man's lips before he left the apartment.

Ciel tried to keep his eyes open. He watched the door closing then heard the front door. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't seen Sebastian kiss one of those guys like he had done to him. What did Sebastian want from him exactly?


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story has already been written, I'm going to post two chapters each day. Since there are 4 in total, it's going to be two today and two more tomorrow.

The following day, Ciel set out to his workplace. He needed to have a serious conversation with Sebastian. What the man had done to him last night deserved an explanation. He looked up at the entrance of the club. Gulping, he checked his watch. His performance would be in two hours, midnight. He had to come and see if he might get his job back, as well. Ciel just couldn't afford to lose this job over a perverted boss. And maybe he could change Sebastian's mind and make him see how serious it was what he'd done to him.

Determined, Ciel walked into the club. He greeted the bartender and the waiters before he went straight to Sebastian's office. What a surprise, by this time he would be hearing moans and grunts coming from somewhere close to the office. He stood in front of the door. He heard what seemed to be the sound of something tapping on a surface. “I can do this,” he told himself quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel knocked on the door and cracked it open. Sebastian had his chin on his hand, looking at himself tapping the pen on the table. Why did he look so distant? It reminded Ciel that his boss always had a purpose to his every move, but not this time. He opened the door further and stepped inside.

Sebastian turned his crimson eyes up toward the door. He stared once he realized that it was Ciel. “You're here,” he said, returning to normal expression. He stood and walked around his desk.

“Wait, I'm not here for your perverted self,” Ciel muttered, but his boss still made his way to him. “You have to explain why you did that.” He walked backwards until he reached the wall. “Why are you looking at me like you're about to—” he was cut off when Sebastian grabbed the back of his head and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

Sebastian pinned the young man on the wall and shoved his tongue between his lips. He explored Ciel's mouth thoroughly, all the while making sure that he would make him melt in his arms.

Ciel tried not to closed his eyes. Everywhere his boss touched him would set that spot on fire. He wanted to get away from Sebastian, but the tall man, once again, was too good. So much so that Ciel's legs shook and were about to give out. He didn't want to moan. If he did, that would be a sign that he'd give in to this pervert. “St—” he tried to speak when Sebastian pulled away to breathe, but his boss came back to kissing him, smacking their lips together as if he was desperate.

Finally, after about two minutes, Sebastian moved away. While Ciel panted, his boss only had somewhat puffy lips, but seemed fine. “Good, I had my fix,” he mumbled and looked at the young man's disheveled expression, reddened lips, messy hair, and shaky legs.

“You...” Ciel paused and took a deep breath. “You can't just—” Once again, Sebastian stopped him from talking by pressing a kiss to his lips. “Stop doing that,” he shouted and shoved his boss away. Grunting under his breath, he wiped is lips with his sleeve. “I don't even want to know how many guys you've kissed so far. You must have a fucking list!” Even though he wasn't someone to curse, Sebastian had a way of annoying him to no end.

“No. I haven't kissed anyone in years,” Sebastian said. He leaned down and pulled Ciel onto his shoulder like the other time.

Ciel ignored that statement and groaned. “If you don't let me go, I'm going to hit you seriously. I won't care anymore if I'm fired,” he said upside down, punching the man's back as he was taken toward the desk. He stopped once Sebastian came to a halt and put him down.

“You still want to work here after what I did to you last night?” Sebastian asked, looking down at Ciel with slight suspicion.

“I can't lose this job, but I won't do whatever you want either,” Ciel answered quietly. “I have college fees to pay for.” The tall man's expression turned into an unreadable one. Silence fell in the small office. Ciel became uncomfortable that Sebastian wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

Sebastian's brow twitched. “Let's make a deal. I pay for your college fees and you let me have your ass. At my house, of course,” he suggested, looking rather serious.

“Wa—” Ciel didn't know what to say. How much more perverted could this guy get? He didn't have an ounce of self-dignity or what asking politely meant. Or he thought of himself so good that he could even buy anyone. “You're so...” he paused. “I don't even know how to describe you!” It frustrated him. This man could be really good or really stupid for the decisions he'd been making in his life. And Ciel bet that this strip club's purpose was to make guys come to him or to watch them strip. He'd never seen him in the audience, though. Sebastian would always be with some cute guy, anyway. Ciel shook himself. This guy still awaited an answer. “N-No, of course not. I rather find a job somewhere else. And if you're not giving my job back, I'm leaving.” As he was about to open the door, Sebastian held his wrist. “What now?” he muttered, frowning up at the man.

“I'll raise the game, then,” Sebastian started. “I'll pay for your college fees, you'll stay at my house, and in return you'll let me have your ass. Is this better? After all, I spend most of my time here, so you would have the whole house for yourself.” His lips twitched into a smile, since he couldn't keep the expression for long.

Ciel shook his head and sighed. “Don't think that I'm agreeing to this, but you staying here would mean that you'd invite more guys here and I would stay there and wait to be ripped in half,” he muttered. “That's not going to happen.”

“No, you would be the only one, like I said before.” Sebastian asked again, “Is this better? You wouldn't have any fees to worry about and you'd have a nice place to live in. All you have to do is let me have your ass whenever I want.”

What a weird man. “Do you have some kind of mental condition? Are you a sex addict or something?” Ciel questioned him. By the looks of it, Sebastian didn't have any more offers—Not that Ciel would accept any, obviously. But he needed to know why such insistence.

“I'm perfectly healthy. I just have a thing for—”

“Okay, I don't want to hear it,” Ciel interrupted, already expecting something indecent. “I don't trust you in any way, so I don't accept your twisted offer.”

Sebastian looked away and back at the young man. “I'll win you over in a day if you stay at my house,” he insisted. “If you feel that you should leave after twenty-four hours of staying with me, I won't stop you.”

“And... why exactly should I do that?” he asked the other man. Ciel couldn't give in easily. What Sebastian wanted was dubious. “Wait, answer this question instead. Why do this much for me when you can have any other guy whenever you want?”

“Hmm...” Sebastian seemed thoughtful for once. “You rejected my advances.”

Ciel stared at him for a few moments. “Do you want to reach a record of how many guys you can get? You must be insane,” he said, throw his arms in the air. “You're a lot more twisted than I thought, and you—” Yet again, he was cut off when Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips. Ciel had had it. He lifted his leg and kicked the man between the legs, making him take a few steps back and hold on to his jewels.

Sebastian grunted, obviously feeling the pain. He looked up at Ciel. “You've got to be kidding me,” he muttered.

It was as if Sebastian turned wicked, his expression changing into the animal he'd seen the previous night. Ciel took a step back and glanced at the exit. Before he could make a move, Sebastian tackled him. Both fell on the floor, Sebastian between his legs. “Get off of me!” When he thought that the clearly stronger man was going to hit him in return, his wrists were pinned above his head with one hand.

He slipped his hand under Ciel's shirt, grinning widely. “If you don't accept my offer, I will do you right here,” he whispered to the young man's ear.

“I _will_ call the police, you pervert,” Ciel shouted, struggling to get away. For some reason, Sebastian released him. “Good. I'm glad that you came to your senses.” He sat up, massaging his wrists.

All of a sudden, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and carried him out of the office. “You're coming with me, then.”

“No, don't do this. You're risking that I call the police as soon as I can and you'll lose your club!” Ciel grabbed Sebastian's jacket and tried to rip it. Maybe the tall man would stop if his suit was going to get teared.

But he didn't. Sebastian walked into the club itself and went to the bar. “Bard, look after the place and lockup when the show is over,” he told the bartender and made his way to the exit.

“Help me,” he called out to Bard, who shrugged and continued to serve drinks. No one payed attention to Ciel. Why? They were behaving as if nothing was happening right before their eyes. He heard the door open, and Sebastian carried him out of the club.

“Don't worry, it's going to be fun,” Sebastian said as he unlocked his black sports car. He then opened the door to the back seats and threw him inside.

Before Ciel could get up and open the door, Sebastian closed and locked it. He watched the tall man walking around the car and taking his position behind the wheel. “Where are you taking me?” he questioned him. The car was started and Sebastian drove off to somewhere.

“Sit properly and put your seat belt on,” Sebastian told him. He glanced at the young man from the rear-view mirror. “We're going to my house.”

Ciel slumped his shoulders and looked down. He couldn't fight him. Sebastian always did whatever he wanted. He could've taken Ciel by now, though. But he wouldn't spread his legs for him, that's for sure. Sighing in dismay, he buckled his seat belt and looked outside.

Minutes later, the car stopped in front of a house. “This is where I live,” Sebastian said as he stopped the vehicle close to the front door.

Ciel could barely see anything in the darkness, but he could see that the house was large. There was a tall tree to the right that could reach the veranda. It looked like a comfortable place to live in, but he didn't want to go in there.


	3. Part 3

Had Ciel made a stupid decision? He wanted to slap himself when Sebastian closed the front door behind him. He had entered the house mostly over curiosity, but he quickly regretted it. Ciel felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, then a kiss to his neck from behind that made him shiver. “N-Not now,” he said, stepping away. He turned around, but wouldn't look at the other man. “I want the choice of being able to leave after twenty-four hours.”

Sebastian nodded. “I'm going to show you to your room, then.” He took the young man's hand and led him upstairs. “For the next twenty-four hours I'm going to stay here with you. I won't leave until I've gained your trust.”

“I think that won't happen,” Ciel mumbled. He released his hand, but followed the tall man. They entered a bedroom. “This looks occupied.” He approached the bed and pressed his hand on it. It seemed comfortable.

“That's because this is my room,” Sebastian replied. He pressed his torso against Ciel and put his hands on the young man's sides. “You're free to try it out,” he whispered.

Ciel moved away as the other man ground his crotch on him. “Don't behave as if you're too horny to keep your hands to yourself.” He wasn't sure if he could sleep, but he'd been so tired. “I think I'm going to rest now.” All of a sudden, Sebastian left the room. Ciel looked over his shoulder and watched the door close. What was wrong with that man? Sebastian's expressions were always so stoic that he had no idea of his intentions. Sighting, Ciel lay on the bed. He took a deep breath. What a long day at school, then followed by the nonsense that was his ex-boss wanting to get into his pants.

Closing his eyes, Ciel began to take in the scent in this bedroom. He was surrounded by Sebastian's smell. He couldn't pinpoint the scent, since it mixed with shampoo. “What am I thinking?” he shouted at himself, sitting up.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped in. “I got this for you,” he said as he walked up to the bed. “Something to eat and a shirt so you can sleep comfortably.” He put everything on the young man's lap and sat beside him.

“Oh... thanks,” Ciel said quietly. He was used to strip his clothes in front of strangers, so changing didn't bother him. What bothered had been Sebastian's penetrating eyes. Ready, Ciel folded his clothes, crawled to the feet of the bed, and left them there neatly. He winced once Sebastian put both of his hands on his clothed ass. He looked over his shoulder, frowning. “How do you want to gain my trust if you keep doing things like this?” he complained and the other man moved away.

Sebastian shrugged slightly. “I have plenty of time,” he said, grinning somewhat. His expressions were never complete, for some reason.

Ciel sat back on his spot and leaned on the headboard. “Can't you have a normal conversation without touching me?” He glanced at the tall man before he started to eat the fruit yogurt. Even though he didn't like how close Sebastian had gotten to him, he didn't mind it. It seemed the man wouldn't make a move if he said seriously that he didn't want to be touched.

“Of course I can,” Sebastian said. “Remember when you came to the club with your friends and thought it was a strip club with women, but it was with men? The most funny was when you saw the job offer and applied for it.”

Ciel raised a brow. “You're not laughing right now, though,” he muttered. “And what do you want me to say? I needed a night job.” Good thing he learned from an experienced stripper how to perform because he didn't know the first thing about dancing and taking his clothes off sensually. He'd just needed the job. “By the way, if you get every guy you hire and make them  _ yours— _ not that I care—but why do you only do this now?”

“Trying to take your ass?” Sebastian asked and Ciel rolled his eyes, nodding. “Well, I would've done that long ago if I knew you went for guys at the time. Since you had thought the club had women stripping, I obviously assumed you only liked women.” He leaned closer to the young man. “That changed when you came to the locker room and didn't have the reaction I thought you would. Let's just say it all built up overtime until I started to seduce every guy that came for a job. It became strange when they came to work the next day, so I fired them on the spot after we did it.”

Raising a brow, Ciel leaned away, and looked up at him. “Does that mean you... like me or something?” he asked quietly. After all, Sebastian had waited and seemingly couldn't bear it.

Sebastian remained silent for a few moments, staring at him. “It didn't take long until they came to work for one night and they came to me. The word spread around that I'm... good,” he changed the subject and took away the empty yogurt from Ciel. “I'm going to throw this away.”

Ciel watched him leave the room again. Definitely a strange man. He turned on his side and lay down with a sigh. Being away from Sebastian finally put him at ease. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted somewhere else. Such a comfortable bed.

So hot. Ciel's eyes twitched before they opened. He widened his eyes, staring at Sebastian on top of him, his mouth open and his eyes half-lidded in lust. He noticed the tall man's arm moving, so he turned his eyes down. Sebastian had his hand around his large shaft, all the while stroking it vigorously at Ciel's wide open legs, underwear showing, for him to watch. Most of all, he hadn't seen his ex-boss with that expression, even with that cute guy from before. “A-Are you... awake?” he mumbled.

Sebastian nodded. He clenched his hand on the sheet, beside Ciel, and released onto the young man's leg, groaning. A look almost from another world. So handsome. Sebastian seemed so satisfied that Ciel's body reacted immediately. He quickly closed his legs and crawled from under him.

“Great way to gain my trust, you pervert. If I didn't wake up, what would you do?” Ciel questioned, frowning at him.

After swallowing dryly, Sebastian sat up on the bed. “You know, for a guy who does it everyday, it's not easy to hold back. I couldn't sleep anymore,” he answered, breathing quickly. “I still have seventeen hours to gain your trust. Besides, if I can't, no one said we're not going to talk again.”

“Let me see if I understand this,” Ciel started, “Are you saying that you might not hold back and go for it?” He slowly got out of bed, picked up his clothes, and walked over to the door. “I better leave, then.” He flinched once Sebastian jumped out of bed.

He shook his head. “I just got relieved, so I don't need it. I do need one thing, though,” Sebastian said, closing the distance between them. “Strip for me.”

Ciel gaped at him. “Strip? You want me to take my clothes off for you?”

“Yes, just like you do at the club, but only for me,” Sebastian added, grinning. “It's all you have to do, and I'll  _ try _ not to touch you.”

“Try” didn't sound like a good word. “Can I at least keep my underwear on?” He only had a shirt to take off, so it would be easy and quick. Ciel sighed in relief when the tall man nodded. “Fine, but you can't touch me in that sneaky way again after it, understand?”

“I'll put on a slow song, then,” Sebastian said as he went to the stereo close to the desk.

Only now Ciel realized that Sebastian had been wearing just a pair of sleepwear pants. He couldn't see anything over the suit, but the man had some great muscles going on. His broad back gave him envy, though. Ciel shook himself. He needed to focus on Sebastian's perverted self and stay away from him.

While the song played, Sebastian returned and sat on the bed. “Use me as a pole,” he said, leaning back, and rested his hands on it. “Come on... Ciel.”

What a perverted way to say his name. Ciel hesitated, but the song got him going. He'd spend so much time dancing at the club that it got into his body. “No touching,” he reminded before he moved his hips then his whole body to the rhythm of the music. He rested his hands on Sebastian's bare shoulders, sitting on his lap—As far as he could, obviously. Ciel moved his hips in a provocative way, making the other man look down at his thighs.

“I really want to touch you,” he said, his hands sliding away from the bed and roaming up Ciel's knees. “This is not inappropriate.”

Looking away, Ciel allowed those big hands to slide to his thighs. He still moved to the song, so he focused on that. Otherwise, his body would react to Sebastian's skilled hands. But they went up his hips, waist, and began to take his shirt off. Why couldn't he resist Sebastian? With the shirt taken over his head and thrown to the floor, Ciel stopped dancing.

Sebastian looked at the young man's chest. His hands rested on Ciel's sides while his thumbs pressed on the nipples hard from the cold air. He flicked one of them, making Ciel jolt. Tension grew between them by the second. He leaned forward and touched one of the nubs with the tip of his tongue.

Ciel gulped, watching Sebastian checking another territory carefully, yet curiously. The other man's licks turned into nibbles that made red that area of his chest. He couldn't turn back. His body longed for Sebastian's touch. So much so that his underwear felt tight, and both knew it. Ciel shook as the stronger man laid him on the bed, but it wasn't of fear.

Quietly, Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel's neck, cheeks and then lips. He slipped his tongue into the young man's mouth and explored it as pleasurably as he could. All the while, he bent Ciel's legs until his hips were lifted from the bed.

Since Ciel was smaller compared to Sebastian, he felt uncomfortable being bent nearly in half. But it all went away at the feather-like touch of the tall man's crotch against his ass. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel how hard Sebastian's member had gotten.

Through the cloth, he pressed the tip of his shaft to the middle of Ciel's ass. “I want...” Sebastian trailed off and pecked his lips on the other man's forehead.

Ciel jolted when Sebastian began to move his hips, as if he wanted to tear the fine cloth that stopped him from going in. He couldn't let Sebastian get what he wanted by distracting him with kisses and gentle caresses. What should he do?


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. I hope you enjoyed it so far. A new story is coming soon!

Slowly, Sebastian peeled Ciel's underwear off. He gazed at the young man's member. Oh how he'd been waiting to see it for nearly a year. Everything turned for the better once Ciel stopped resisting. Had he finally gotten the young man's feelings for him?

“Are you... going to stop?” Ciel asked quietly, since Sebastian just looked at him. “Not that I want you to continue, of course.”

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. What Ciel said didn't reflect through his body in the least. The young man's legs were spread open, as if he wanted more. Clenching his jaw, Sebastian went for it. He slid his hand around Ciel's ass, until his finger reached the entrance. “You look worried,” he said faintly.

“Of course I am. I know that I'm one of many more, but...” Ciel muttered, blushing. Since he was distracted, Sebastian slipped his finger in, making him groan. “S-Sebastian,” he complained, frowning as the tall man moved his finger back and forth.

Sebastian grinned at how welcoming Ciel had gotten. “Correction, you're the one and only for me. And I never lie,” he whispered to his ear. His grin vanished when Ciel stopped reacting as much to his finger, and instead to what he'd heard him say. “Was this what you wanted to hear?”

“Shut up,” Ciel retorted. He gripped the pillow under his head and looked away, spreading his legs slightly more.

That action went straight to Sebastian's crotch. He couldn't hold back any longer. He yanked his sleepwear pants off and pointed his member at Ciel's ass. “Tell me if I'm hurting you.” He thrust his hips forward.

Ciel arched against him, gripping the pillow even more, and came just from that. But Sebastian didn't stop, he held his hips still and began to make love to him. It was as if Ciel almost passed out, his nearly closed eyes darkened in lust, and his mouth open without uttering a single sound.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't release just yet. Ciel sucked him in as if he didn't want to stop for a second. He let go of Ciel's hips and rested his hands next to the young man's sides. It surprised him that Ciel began to move his ass in time with his thrusts. Sebastian leaned down and licked his neck. He knew how the young man under him wanted him to be quicker, but he took his time in taking Ciel.

Sebastian moved so slowly that Ciel started to wiggled his hips closer to him. “Now I know what it's like,” he said faintly. “More,” he demanded quietly.

It was the same with everyone else, Sebastian made them go crazy under him. But this time he gave his best only to Ciel. He just hoped the young man wouldn't regret their time in bed when he came to his senses. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and lifted him before he leaned the young man against the headboard, never stopping his movements.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian reached all the right points. Ciel finally blurted out, “I love you, ever since I saw you for the first time.” He loved the feeling of being pinned against the hard wood as the tall man pounded into him.

Taken by surprise by what he'd heard, Sebastian came, growling under his breath. Since he couldn't leave Ciel unattended, he kept thrusting back and forth. He could feel the overflowing from the young man's entrance. With how much he had been holding back, he became hard again. “Let's make a small change,” he said and pulled Ciel onto his lap. Sebastian sighed in satisfaction at how he'd gone deeper.

Moaning, Ciel wrapped his weak, shaky arms around Sebastian's neck and his forehead on the other man's shoulder. Fortunately, he didn't have to do anything, since Sebastian held his hips and fucked him as much as he wanted. “Too good,” he tried to say, panting. His shaft ground against the other man's strong abdomen, which took him over the edge in a matter of moments.

As Ciel released, he clenched his entrance around Sebastian's member. Both came at the same time. The heavy breathing reverberated in the bedroom. Too tired to move, Ciel went limp in Sebastian's arms. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long.

Sebastian gazed at his boyfriend falling asleep. For the first time, he felt... happy. He laid Ciel on the bed and cuddled with him. He'd take a proper shower and clean Ciel sometime later.

* * *

 

Ciel woke up feeling light as a feather. He opened his eyes and was faced with Sebastian moving a tray with food close to him. The tall man was laid on the bed on his side, his chin on his hand, as if he'd been watching him sleep. “Is this for me?” Ciel asked quietly, his voice dry. He noticed that he had been cleaned. Sebastian nodded, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to his lips. In brief seconds, their lips parted. “Oh, that was... unexpected.” He was caught by surprise when he was kissed again. “Okay, I'll eat now.” He sat up and leaned on the headboard, which reminded him clearly of what had happened between them. It was embarrassing to say the least.

“Are you in any pain?” Sebastian asked. He didn't turn his eyes away from Ciel. He looked almost too happy.

“No, I'm fine,” Ciel mumbled and sipped his glass of juice. “So, what now?”

Sebastian shrugged. “We're a couple,” he said simply. “You don't expect me to let you go after what we've done, right?” He reached over and caressed Ciel's blushing cheek. “You wouldn't want me to do such a thing either, right?” He smiled slightly when Ciel nodded. “After all, you confessed your feelings to me while we were doing it. If you told me earlier, we could've been together a year ago.”

“I guess. It's a pity that you did all those things with a number of guys.” Ciel glanced at Sebastian's pursed lips. “We weren't together, so... you don't have to feel guilty or anything.”

Sighing, Sebastian nodded. “It's rare for someone to guess how I'm feeling. I made a good decision by choosing you,” he said and licked Ciel's lips. “Now, finish eating so we can go for another round. I'm not going to work until I have that delicious ass of yours again.”

“I have a feeling that I'm not going to last long if I'm the only one who has to satisfy you,” he whined. “But don't get someone else or I—I'll break up with you.” He looked down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

“You have my word,” Sebastian assured and kissed the young man's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Eiko.


End file.
